Forgotten Sister
by Fazea
Summary: Cliff mengambil nafas, "…Baiklah, Claire. Aku akan mulai belajar mencintaimu.. sebagai adikku."  RnR please?


_Claire's POV_

_Aku disini. Kini menjadi seorang petani di sebuah peternakan terlantar di kota terpencil. Tanpa tahu asal-usulku sendiri. Aku berasal darimana? Tidak tahu. Aku bermarga apa? Tidak tahu. Yang aku tahu adalah nama panggilanku, Claire. Sudahlah, aku sudah tidak peduli dengan masa lalu-ku lagi. Yang penting sekarang, mengukir takdir baru di kehidupan baru ini._

_End of Claire's POV_

**FORGOTTEN SISTER©KAZEYANA FAMI**

**HARVEST MOON-BOKUJOU MONOGATARI BELONG TO NATSUME**

WARNING: Abal, gajebo ala dondong, OOCness, alur sinetron, typo tidak jamin, _**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ**_

"Claire!" Karen menepuk pundak gadis berambut pirang itu.

"A-ada apa?" tanya Claire gagap. Menoleh pada gadis sebaya di sebelahnya yang ingin memasuki _Inn_ yang malam hari berubah menjadi _bar._

Karen menekuk alisnya, "Tumben ada di _bar_ malam ini. Ah, kau mau minum _wine _juga?"

Claire memutar otaknya, _'Minum wine? Tidak! Salahkan kakiku yang sedang mood ingin pergi ke bar malam-malam begini!', _batinnya. Entahlah, sejak kali pertama ia membuka matanya saat itu, _wine_ masuk dalam daftar minuman yang tidak disukainya. "Ng-nggak, Karen. Aku ngobrol-ngobrol saja deh, jarang juga aku bisa kesini malam-malam begini," Claire menolak dengan sopan.

Karen mengangkat bahu sedikit, "Kalau begitu, ayo masuk," Karen menepuk pelan punggung Claire masuk _bar._ Sambutan orang-orang yang kebanyakan senior langsung sahut-sahutan. Sebagian hanya menengok, berkata 'oh, Claire dan Karen', lalu melanjutkan kegiatannya—setengah mabuk, mungkin.

Jantung Claire sedikit tersentak. Pria-pria _ini_ seperti bukan pria-pria _itu_ yang giat bekerja tiap siang. Pria itu memusingkan—pikir Claire. Seperti dunia lain, dunia malam tepatnya. Semua kepenatan siang hari meluruh disini.

"_Konbanwa,_" sapa Doug, "Mau minum apa?"

"_Red Wine_ saja, Claire?" toleh Karen.

"Nggak, Karen…" kata Claire seraya mengibaskan tangannya dan menggeleng pelan. Melihat tawarannya ditolak dua kali, Karen kembali mengangkat bahu dan meneguk _Red Wine_ yang telah tersedia di atas meja. Claire memandanginya aneh.

Berhenti memandangi Karen dan kegiatannya, Claire beralih ke suasana meja-meja lain yang tersebar di lantai dasar _Inn_. Hiruk pikuk obrolan senior dan junior yang membahana dan tawa Ann yang sedang menyapu yang terkadang bersenandung. Namun, suasana itu tidak mampu mencegat pandangan Claire yang menembus pada pojok ruangan yang tersingkirkan, dimana seorang laki-laki bersandar disana. Laki-laki yang terus dipandangi Claire, wajahnya tampan, sedikit—atau sangat pemalu, terkadang sulit untuk menerima kebaikan seseorang, yang juga pendatang baru selain Claire. Dan kalau bisa dikatakan, Claire menyukai lelaki itu. Sejak lama.

Cliff termangu. Antara ingin memasuki dunia lain dihadapannya dan tidak. Meringkup di pojok ruangan. Kembali tidur? Ide yang buruk, ia tidak terbiasa tidur dengan suara gaduh begini, tidak seperti desa tempat tinggal lamanya yang sunyi senyap. Bergabung untuk minum-minum dan mengobrol? Buruk jua, ia bukanlah salah satu mahluk yang diciptakan untuk eksis seperti Kai.

"Cliff."

Cliff mendongakan kepalanya, dilihatnya rambut pirang yang begitu dikenalnya, "C-Claire.. kenapa?"

"Harusnya aku yang tanya.. Kenapa kau ada disini?"

"Err—entahlah.." Cliff mengalihkan pandangan matanya, memandangi sepatunya yang kumal entah kenapa jauh lebih baik dari pada memandangi Claire yang dirasanya membuat jantungnya berdebar. _Oh indahnya sepatuku…_

Claire menekuk kedua alisnya, tangannya meraih tangan Cliff dan ditariknya keluar dari pojok ruangan, "Cliff, kalau kau punya masalah, ceritakan saja padaku."

Cliff merunduk, mengambil nafas, dan.., "Baiklah, Claire. Aku memang punya masalah sekarang."

Sekali lagi, Claire menekuk alisnya kebawah, "Kalau begitu, katakanlah padaku. Aku takkan mengatakannya pada siapa pun," kata sang sahabat pertama Cliff.

Cliff melirik kehebohan _bar_ saat itu karena sebuah hiburan(?) yang ditampilkan Rick yang mabuk. Doug sibuk membujuknya untuk turun dari meja, Ann kelabakan menggantikan Doug dengan celotehan para pemesan minuman yang minta tambah. Kano, dan Basil tertawa dengan _gossip_ ala bapak-bapaknya. Bahkan Gray dan Saibara yang biasanya adu tanduk kini tertawa bersama. Cliff berkeringat dingin melihat semua itu, namun, jantungnya sedang berdarah panas.

Dia tahu sekarang dia harus bersikap seperti bukan-dia-yang-biasanya, karena saat ini saat yang tepat. Ia mengambil nafas panjang, tangan Claire yang digenggamnya, digenggamnya lebih erat, "Claire, aku membutuhkanmu! Aku menyukaimu!"

Mulut gadis yang baru dipaku cinta itu menganga sebagian. Mata _baby blue_nya melotot kaget. Dalam hitungan detik darah mengalir mengisi seluruh urat nadi kepalanya sehingga wajahnya memerah sampai telinga. Emosi yang meluap dan liar—saat ini sangat dibutuhkan pawang. Pita suaranya seperti terikat sehingga satu-dua-tiga patah kata saja tak mampu keluar. Laki-laki _ini_ adalah Cliff. Yang baru saja ingin ia ajak berkompromi. Baru saja keluar kata-kata yang tidak pernah diprediksi Claire akan keluar dari bibir seorang Cliff. Tangan Claire dihujani keringat dingin. Dirasakannya angin bertiup dilehernya. Tunggu—apa?

"G-GYAAAA! ANN!" Claire tersontak kaget dengan kehadiran Ann yang tanpa hawa kehidupan. Terlebih kalau melihat mimiknya sekarang, matanya nanar, mulutnya membentuk mulut kucing, sapu yang digenggamnya nyaris retak karena kekuatan tangannya, buku catatan untuk menulis pesanan jatuh ke lantai yang beru selesai disapu, telinganya diruncingkan. Kalau sang sapu adalah _microphone_, Ann pasti akan berteriak sekencang-kencangnya,

"WUUAAAH! Cliff baru saja menyatakan perasaannya pada, Claire! Ayo Claire! TERIMA!"

Ucapan Ann yang menyerbak ke seluruh ruangan membuat seluruh ruangan makin menggila. Baik Claire maupun Cliff—yang nyaris pingsan saking malunya tak mampu saling berpandang mata.

Dengan wajah yang masih merah, Claire merundukan kepalanya, dan menoleh pada Cliff, "A-Aku… juga menyukaimu, Cliff…"

Cliff tewas dihajar _cupid._

.

.

_Few Months Later_

"Apa? Sebelum sampai kesini kau hilang ingatan?" tanya Cliff kaget, sumpit yang dipegangnya sampai terjatuh dan menggelinding turun ke kaki bukit.

"Yah, Cliff! Sumpitnya! Huh, untuk aku bawa cadangannya.." Claire mengorek tas bekal makan siangnya, "Ini, sumpitnya.."

Cliff memegang tangan Claire yang menyodorkan sumpit, "Jawab dulu, Claire."

"Entahlah… yang aku ketahui dulu, aku sadar disebuah rumah sakit dan saat itu aku hanya mengingat nama panggilanku. Rumah sakit itu hanya kebingungan karena tak ada satu pun tanda pengenal yang ada padaku. Sehingga mereka membawaku ke pelabuhan, dan berkata kalau aku tak punya keluarga dan tempat tinggal, dan mereka memberiku sereceh uang lalu pergi. Selanjutnya aku ditawari naik kapal oleh seseorang, berkenalan dengan pak tua, kembali mengalami bencana (kapal tenggelam) sampai akhirnya aku tiba disini…" cerita Claire dengan santai.

'_Mereka membuang Claire di pelabuhan,'_ batin Cliff, mematahkan sepasang sumpit cadangan itu, "Dasar rumah sakit kota besar, tidak mau bertanggung jawab."

"Cliff! Aku tidak punya sumpit lagi, loh! Kamu jadi tidak bisa makan siang buatanku kan'…" Claire menggembungkan kedua pipinya, kesal. Cliff tertawa kecil.

"Maaf.. Maaf.."

"Ah. Keluargamu sendiri bagaimana? Kau berasal dari suatu desa kan'? Ceritakan padaku!" seru Claire. Cliff merunduk.

"Maaf, Claire. Kisah itu sudah tidak penting lagi, kok," Cliff mengusap pelan kepala Claire, "Toh sebentar lagi kita akan menjadi satu keluarga," Cliff menempelkan dan menggosok hidungnya dengan hidung Claire. Sang gadis tertawa pelan. _Persetan dengan masa lalu, yang penting sekarang menjalani masa sekarang dan bersiap menyongsong masa depan_—pikir wanita yang seminggu lalu baru dilamar sambil menciumi kekasihnya itu.

.

.

.

**WINTER**

"Waduh!" Claire terkaget-kaget, "Aku terlambat!" dengan sigap ia memasukan kakinya ke dalam sepatu _boot_-nya dan berlari keluar peternakan, sambil beradu dengan pasukan tumpukan salju.

Nafasnya yang tersengal membuat uap-uap tebal disetiap hembusannya. Hari ini, di tengah guguran salju ini, Claire dan Cliff saling berjanji untuk bertemu di _Rose Square_ lalu makan siang di _Inn_ sekalian untuk membahas tentang rencana pernikahan sejoli itu.

Claire tiba di sebidang tanah ber-marmer yang sebagian besar diselimuti salju. Tak luput papan pengumuman yang berperan sebagai sumber informasi segala kejadian di kota. Mengesampingkan itu semua, Cliff yang dicari tidak ada ditempat.

"Cliff?" Claire berjalan mendekati sebuah kursi panjang.

_**SRAK**_

Claire menginjak sesuatu. Sesuatu yang berbeda dari benda-benda yang diinjak sebelumnya. Kain. Kain berwarna coklat tua. Claire menangkat sepatunya sedikit sambil menoleh ke bawah. Kain yang diinjaknya itu ternyata berisi seseorang.

"Astaga, Cliff!" Claire mengoprek semua salju yang menumpuk pada punggung sang tunangan yang tak sadarkan diri itu. Claire mengangkat kepalanya dan diletakan di atas pangkuannya.

"Cliff! Apa yang terjadi? Maaf aku terlambat datang! Sadarlah!" wajah Claire yang awalnya membiru karena dingin kini memerah panas karena tangisannya. "Sa-sadarlah…," Claire memeluk erat Cliff, berharap panas tubuhnya dapat berpindah pada Cliff. Namun, selembar kertas malah melucut keluar dari jaket Cliff. Claire memungutnya.

"…Foto?" foto tua dengan gaya _grayscale_. Terpampang satu keluarga yang (saat itu masih) bahagia. Seorang ayah yang membopong anak perempuan kecil berambut pirang, tangan kanan sang ayah bergandengan dengan seorang wanita berparas lembut namun kelihatannya tidak sehat, didepan keduanya berdiri anak laki-laki berambut coklat panjang yang memasang aksi sopan. Diketahui oleh Claire bahwa itu adalah Cliff dan keluarga kecilnya saat masih tinggal di desa sebelumnya.

_**NYUT**_

"Akh," Claire memegangi pelipisnya, baru saja syarafnya seperti bergeser.

"Claire?" suara berat itu memanggil Claire dari arah _Inn_. Laki-laki berambut hitam, baju yang senada dengan salju yang berdatangan.

"Trent! Oh, syukurlah, tuhan. To-tolong! Cliff pingsan!" seru Claire, Trent datang dengan sigap lalu menaruh tangan kiri Cliff dibelakang lehernya. Tangan kanan Trent memegangi pundak kanan Cliff agar stabil. Lalu berjalan agak cepat menuju _Clinic_ diikuti Claire yang memegangi foto itu.

'_Orang-orang ini.. Entah kenapa sepertinya familiar bagiku.'_

.

.

.

Saat ini, gadis itu duduk di sofa kecil di sudut ruangan. Tirai putih tempat praktek dokter ditutup rapat. Claire menunggu selesainya tindakan dokter dan Elli sambil terus meremas celana _jeans_ sekaligus kulit pahanya. Dengan segala harapan dan doanya, Claire hanya berharap Cliff yang dicintainya akan baik-baik saja.

Tidak berselang waktu lama, Trent menyibak tirai putih itu dari dalam. Terlihatlah Elli yang sedang menutup kotak hitam agak besar berisi perlengkapan kedokteran punya Trent. Di samping Elli, Cliff duduk dengan beberapa kancing leher sampai perut masih terbuka, pertanda dokter habis memeriksa detak jantungnya. Matanya sayu, wajahnya masih putih pucat pasi, lalu matanya melihat Claire yang antusias.

"Cliff!" Claire berlari dan memeluk Cliff, "Kenapa.. kau bisa pingsan begitu?"

Cliff menyingkirkan beberapa rambut poninya, lalu dipegangnya dahi yang agak merah itu, "Sepertinya aku kurang enak badan, Claire.."

"Kau demam, Cliff," Trent memotong percakapan Claire dan Cliff sambil bersandar di tiang-tiang penyangga tirai, tangannya dilipat didadanya, "Kau tak seharusnya pergi keluar dengan keadaan begitu."

Claire menoleh ke arah Cliff, "…Kenapa tidak bilang kau sedang sakit? Aku pasti akan menunda pertemuan kita…"

Cliff menyinggungkan senyum kecil di bibir bagian kirinya, "Mana mungkin, Claire. Kita akan membahas topik yang penting."

Tidak tahan dengan suasana romansa yang mulai berkembang di ruang prakteknya sendiri, Trent lebih memilih keluar dari daerah itu dan menemani Elli mengecek dan menyiapkan obat-obatan untuk Cliff nanti. _Oh cantiknya si Elli.._

Claire duduk disamping Cliff, membantu sang calon suami memakai jaketnya.

"Oh iya, Cliff. Aku menemukan foto ini waktu menemukanmu di _Rose Square_..," Claire menyerahkan selembar foto yang sebelumnya disimpan dalam kantung jaketnya, "Keluargamu?"

Cliff menatap nanar foto yang dipegang Claire dan menyambarnya, "…I-Iya.. Ini memang keluargaku waktu dulu.."

"…Waktu dulu? Cliff, kurasa sekaranglah saat yang tepat untuk menceritakan tentang keluargamu!" seru Claire bersemangat. Cliff membuang nafas.

"Baiklah, sepertinya aku tak bisa mengelak lagi. Tapi berjanjilah, apa pun yang akan kuceritakan takkan mengganggu hubungan kita, Claire," pinta Cliff seraya memegang tangan Claire. Claire pun mengangguk dengan senang hati.

_.:Flashback STARTS:._

"_Cliff! Mau pergi kemana kau, nak! Kembali! Jangan pergi!" ibu paruh baya berambut coklat itu mencoba mencegat anak sulungnya yang pergi menjauhi desa._

_Anak itu menghentikan langkahnya sesaat, "Maaf, ibu. Tapi aku ingin mencari ayah!" anak itu kembali berlari mendaki bukit. Disaat yang sama, seorang anak perempuan berambut pirang sebahu menyusul ibunya menangis._

"_Kakak.. Kakak.. Jangan pergi.."_

"_Kau dengar adikmu menangis, Cliff? Kembali! Ayahmu sudah pergi dengan wanita lain! Sudah tidak bisa kembali lagi!" seru ibu itu seraya menenangkan anak bungsunya. Sang kakak berhenti dan memandangi keluarga kecilnya. Penuh kebimbangan. Namun akhirnya, tekadnya tak bisa ditolerir. Ia pergi mencari sang ayah, meninggalkan ibu dan adik perempuannya yang menangis._

_Few months(or years?) later~_

_Desa yang ditinggalkan berbulan-bulan oleh Cliff itu tidak berubah. Kini ia pulang dengan hasil nihil. Masih sibuk mencari mimik yang tepat saat berhadapan dengan ibu dan adiknya dengan buah yang memalukan. Ia mulai berjalan menuruni bukit, memasuki desanya, dan berdiri di pintu rumahnya._

_Sudah usang. Seperti sudah ditinggalkan. Bukti semakin kuat dengan tak kunjung dibukanya pintu setelah sekian kali Cliff mengetuknya._

'_Aneh..'_

"_..Cliff? Cliff, kan'?" tanya seseorang yang sedang lewat, "Kau kembali!" ternyata itu adalah tetangga lama Cliff._

"_I-Iya.." pemuda usia belasan tahun itu merunduk, "Maaf, ibuku dan adikku kemana perginya ya?"_

_Tetangganya menatap lurus Cliff dengan ekspresi yang campur aduk, "Kau pasti takkan menyukai ini, Cliff. Tapi beberapa minggu setelah kau pergi, ibumu meninggal karena penyakitnya memburuk ditambah beban batin. Sedangkan adikmu pergi merantau entah kemana—sepertinya sih mencarimu," tetanggga itu kemudian pergi meninggalkan Cliff yang mati berdiri._

_Tak lama, tubuh Cliff ambruk. Air matanya meluncur keluar dengan deras. Jari-jarinya menggaruk tanah dan memukuli bumi. Kepalanya dibenturkan ke tanah, tembok, dan bebatuan setempat hingga mengalami pendarahan. Melampiaskan segala penyesalan dan kebodohan paling bodoh dari segala yang bodoh yang pernah ia lakukan seumur hidupnya. Pergi mencari ayah yang jelas meninggalkannya dengan embel-embel mimpi keluarganya dapat kembali utuh. Hasilnya? Ayah tak dapat, ibu dan adik melayang._

_Setelah mengunjungi makam ibunya, Cliff memutuskan untuk merantau mencari adiknya merangkap mencari pekerjaan. Hingga akhirnya ia sampai di Mineral Town. _

_Di tengah ia berdoa dengan khusyuk di gereja. Seorang wanita mengajaknya berkenalan. _

"_Hai, kau pendatang baru juga, ya? Namaku Claire, senang bertemu denganmu."_

_Wanita berambut pirang yang memakai baju apa adanya, sederhana. Namun begitu memukau Cliff sampai mampu memutar memorinya tentang sang adik yang masih belum ditemukan. Ya, adik Cliff mirip—persis wajahnya dengan Claire._

_.:flashback ENDS:._

"Bukan hanya wajah. Nama kalian pun persis," lanjut Cliff. Bagai disambar petir, Claire hanya kembali dipaku keadaan. Kemudian, angkat bicara,

"..Ti-tidak masalah kalau kau menyukaiku karena aku mirip dengan adikmu, Cliff," kata Claire dengan senyum tanpa paksaan.

_**NYUT**_

Kepala Claire kembali berdenyut. Claire memegangi kepalanya sambil sesekali memijitnya. Namun naas usahanya sia-sia. Kepala semakin berdenyut dan berdenyut bahkan membuat pandangan mata Claire kabur.

"Claire?" tanya Cliff, melihat Claire yang mulai sempoyongan.

"Ti-tidak apa-apa, Cliff.."

"Kau yakin? Aku akan panggil Trent.."

"Ti-tidak perlu!"

_**NYUT **_

"Akh!" tubuh Claire jatuh ke kasur tempat pasien seharusnya berbaring, sambil terus memegangi kepalanya. Tubuhnya berguling agar rasa sakit dikepalanya yang berdenyut selaras dengan denyut jantung itu berhenti. Mata Claire tak mampu mengintip dunia, hanya mampu mengejap sekuat mungkin menahan rasa sakit yang mendera seluruh otak dan tengkoraknya. Bahkan sahut-sahut Cliff yang menanggil namanya tak lagi terdengar. Rasanya sakit sekali. Sehingga rasanya ada mesin bor dikepalamu. Kalau bisa, mungkin Claire sudah merobek kulit kepalanya, membanting tulang tengkoraknya hingga berkeping-keping, dan membuang otaknya jauh-jauh agar menghindari rasa sakit itu. Sayangnya hal itu tidak mungkin dilakukan. Arus-arus ingatan seperti mengalir deras ke setiap sel-sel otaknya selayak serasnya lahar dingin gunung yang baru erupsi. Apa ini akhir hidup Claire? Pikir lagi.

.

.

Claire kini berbaring dengan tenang setelah disuntik dengan obat penenang dan pereda rasa sakit oleh dokter. Kini giliran Cliff yang duduk di 'sofa tunggu'. Sambil menggigit bibir, Cliff menunggu Trent selesai menangani Claire. Karena saking khawatirnya, Cliff tidak sadar sama sekali kalau Claire kini sudah berdiri di depannya.

Cliff mendongakan kepalanya, "Ba-bagaimana keadaanmu, Claire?"

Claire tidak menjawab.

"Claire?"

Claire meneteskan air mata, "A-Aku sudah ingat semuanya.." ucap Claire, dengan nada lirih.

_.:Second Flashback STARTS:._

_Gadis kecil berusia belasan tahun itu berjalan sambil bersenandung di tengah hutan. Sebenarnya ia tak tahu akan kemana dan sedang berjalan menuju apa. Hanya bermodalkan selembar foto tua close-up kakaknya dan beberapa bekal makanan yang ia bawa. Tanpa memikirkan segala resikonya._

"_Wah!" gadis itu terkejut, "Kota! Kota besar, akhirnya!"_

_Ia melompat dari satu batu ke batu lain untuk menuruni jurang yang sedikit terjal. Naasnya salah satu batu berlumut membuatnya tergelincir dan jatuh terperosok semak dan jurang. Beberapa menit kemudian ia ditemukan dengan rambut pirang yang bersimbah darah._

_._

_._

_Mata anak perempuan itu terbuka. Melihat segala sesuatu yang disekitarnya. Semuanya putih, kecuali darah merah yang samar-samar masih keluar dari balik perban di kepalanya. Seorang bapak-bapak ber-blazer putih mendekatinya._

"_Kau sudah sadar rupanya.. Nah, sekarang tolong beritahu aku tentang datamu. Mulai dari nama.."_

"_Nama?" tanya anak itu, "C-Cl…Claire.."_

"_Margamu?" tanya bapak itu lagi._

_Anak itu termangu, marga? Apa itu? Dipikiran anak itu hanya satu kata yang mencuat tiap kali ia mencoba mengingat tentang sesuatu, 'CLAIRE'. Melihat pertanyaannya tak kunjung terjawab, dokter melewatkannya dan menanyakan pertanyaan lain._

"_Kau berasal dari mana?"_

_Anak itu menggeleng. Sang dokter menaruh tangannya diatas dagu. Sepertinya, dugaan sang dokter bahwa Claire ini gegar otak benar. Karena tak ada yang bisa diperbuat, sang dokter pergi meninggalkan Claire sambil menepuk pundaknya tanpa alasan tertentu. Ditambah tak ada tanda pengenal apa pun yang bisa membantu sang dokter menyelidiki dan menghubungi keluarga gadis kecil itu. _

_Belakangan diketahui bahwa foto Cliff hilang saat Claire jatuh ke jurang._

_._

_Seminggu, dua minggu, hingga nyaris satu bulan lamanya Claire hidup di rumah sakit itu. Tanpa masukan memori apapun dari siapapun. Sampai pada akhirnya rumah sakit itu yang merasa ekonominya terbuang tercuma untuk menghidupi pasien hilang ingatan itu, memutuskan untuk membuang Claire di pelabuhan._

_.:Second Flashback ENDS:._

"….Ka-Kakak…" kelenjar air mata Claire kembali bekerja.

Cliff melotot nanar, "A-Apa?"

"Kakak.. Kakak.. Kakak..!" Claire sergap memeluk Cliff yang masih belum menangkap inti cerita Claire, sementara air mata Claire yang mengaku adiknya membasahi jaketnya.

"Claire, tunggu dulu. Bicara lebih jelas!" Cliff menarik pundak Claire dari pelukannya dan bertatap empat mata dengannya. Mata Claire yang sayu biru langit dilinangi oleh air mata jernihnya. Mata yang sama dengan mata adik Cliff saat menangis yang—menurutnya—hanya ada satu di dunia. Mata Cliff yang awalnya setajam elang mulai luluh, perlahan semuanya mulai menyambung satu sama lain. Adiknya hilang merantau.. hilang ingatan.. lalu mereka bertemu di _Mineral Town_ sampai sekarang.

"Pa-padahal.. saat pertama kali aku bertemu denganmu, aku sempat berpikir kau adalah Claire yang hilang itu.. Ta-Tapi setelah kupikir 'tidak mungkin' aku malah terbawa perasaan sampai aku.. sampai aku..," Cliff memeluk Claire erat, sangat erat, "…Aku bejat, aku sudah mencintai adik kandungku sendiri.."

Di saat yang sama, di bagian apoteker, Elli menangis melihat drama di depan matanya. Trent? Dia diluar ruangan sambil mendengarkan keadaan.

.

.

.

.

"Jadi.. bagaimana?" tanya Claire pada Cliff ditengah jalan yang diguguri salju. Wajahnya masih tampak sisa-sisa air mata.

Cliff yang berjalan didepannya berbalik ke arahnya, "Bagaimana?", Cliff mengambil nafas, "…Baiklah, Claire. Aku akan mulai belajar mencintaimu.. sebagai adikku."

Salju bagai berhenti turun setelah Claire mendengarnya. Senang? Ia senang karena telah mendapat memorinya yang hilang beserta kakaknya. Sedih? Ia sedih karena cintanya kandas dengan cara yang tidak pernah ia duga selama hidupnya.

Dengan hati yang hancur dan batin yang kuat, ia mengangguk pelan, "Baik.. kakak."

.

.

.

_**A YEAR AFTER**_

_Cliff's POV_

"_Then, you may kiss your bride.."_

Riuh-riuh tepuk tangan menghiasi sah-nya sepasang suami istri yang baru. Ya, dia, gadis dara muda berambut pirang yang diikat keatas yang mana dihiasi dengan bunga-bunga _toy flower_ dan beberapa bunga lainnya. Gaun putih gadis itu senada dengan jas dan celana hitam formal dengan setangkai _toy flower_ menyemat di kantung jas yang dipakai pengantin pria. 'Adikku', Claire.

Sekarang aku berdiri didekat pintu besar gereja, dengan pakaian yang lain dari biasanya—hanya lebih rapi. Sebagai keluarga, seharusnya aku berada di barisan tempat duduk paling depan dan ikut bertepuk tangan menyaksikan pernikahannya. Tapi faktanya, aku malah berdiri bersandar ke tembok dekat pintu besar gereja, melipat kedua tanganku didada, dan menyaksikannya penuh senyuman yang dipaksakan.

Aku memperhatikan telapak tanganku. Tangan lelaki yang digenggam Claire bukanlah tanganku. Tanganku disini. Di jari manisku terselip sebuah cincin sederhana, kalau kau memperhatikan jari manis Ann juga, ia memakai cincin yang sama denganku. Aku menepuk dahiku sangat keras.

'_Aku sudah gila. Rupanya aku masih mencintai Claire bukan sebagai adik!'_

Proses 'melupakan' sesuatu yang terlanjur menyusup masuk ke dalam hati memang sulit dan bukan hanya masalah waktu. Aku mendongakan kepala sedikit. Hanya sedikit saja, tapi aku sudah memergoki Claire yang melihatku lalu buru-buru memeluk sang suami—sahabatku sendiri, Gray. Ya, akulah satu-satunya orang yang menyarankan laki-laki itu untuk Claire begitu juga sebaliknya.

Perasaan Claire sekarang sangat galau—sama sepertiku sekarang.

Aku miris dengan perasaanku sendiri. Terlebih sekarang ada Ann di sampingku, sedang riang bertepuk tangan. Tanpa ba-bi-bu aku melangkah keluar gereja, yang mana angin musim semi yang membawa kelopak bunga menyambutku. Nyaman. Itu yang kurasakan, tapi tidak untuk rasa campur aduk yang ada disini. Di batin ini.

Sekali lagi, aku melirik ke dalam gereja. Claire tampak bahagia—setengah bahagia. Dia anak yang mudah beradaptasi, aku yakin beberapa hari kedepan ia akan mencintai Gray selayaknya ia mencintaiku dulu. Sakit memang, dia—dulu—kekasihku—lalu—sekarang—adikku. Daripada memikirkan masa sekarang yang merepotkan, sebaiknya aku membenahi yang belum 'benar' di masa sekarang ini, semata-mata agar dimasa depan tidak ada kejadian macam ini lagi.

"Fuh…" aku membuang nafas, berjalan menjauhi gereja. Lalu menatap langit.

_Oh indahnya langit musim semi…_

**THE END**

dengan tidak elitnya~**  
**

_

* * *

A/N: _Okelah~ maklum ni fanfic abal, otak masih keracunan ujian semester =,=a Alur sinet? Yah, keinspirasi dari beberapa sinet yang (nyaris semuanya) ngambil masalah anak.. Umumnya anak hilang, anak diculik, paling bantar ditukar OwO_ tunggukenapangomonginsinet?_

_Review Please?_


End file.
